Tks Me gustas (sasuino)
by Proxy57
Summary: Sasuino! Se agradecen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En Konoha se podía ver a una hermosa ninja platinada corriendo a toda velocidad atravesando la aldea, en sus hermosos ojos llevaba pequeñas y finas gotas saladas que se desprendían de ella por la velocidad pero que nuevamente surgían nuevas ocupando el lugar de sus antecesoras en su bello rostro y sin esperar más apresuro su paso queriendo desaparecer de lo que había presenciado un poco antes...

 _Traición_

Se desplomó al escuchar esa palabra en su mente resonando cada vez más fuerte derramando más lágrimas de sus hermosas cuencas azules

 _Desprecio_

De un momento a otro empezó a golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas intentando descargar todo su dolor en ese acto

 _Odio_

Cada vez golpeaba más fuerte sin darse cuenta de ello cerrando sus ojos en el proceso intentando borrar esa escena de su memoria, golpeando más y más rápido el suelo logrando sacar el líquido carmín de sus pálidas manos

 _Ellos te traicionaron_

Escuchando una maldita voz en su interior que jugaba con ella con maldad y sarcasmo

-no no no esto es una mentira Sai y Sakura no me traicionarían... Esto debe ser una cruel broma o un sueño-susurro ella dejando caer sus brazos ensangrentados

-¿porque?-

Flash back

La rubia se encontraba caminando feliz por la aldea hiva en camino para encontrarse con su novio

-Ojala Sai se alegre de verme , no lo he visto en una semana -susurro ella dando un chillido al imaginarse ver a su apuesto sai dándole un beso

La hermosa rubia empezó a correr de un momento a otro queriendo ver a su amado , su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en el .

-Kya! No puedo esperar mas ... H'M tendré que tomar un atajo -y dicho esto salto arriba de un tejado comenzando a saltar sobre las casas

Pero un sonido llamo su atención analizando que el sonido venia de un callejón y sin importarle mucho pensó que eran talvez algunos jóvenes que estaban haciendo cosas intimas , pero algo en ella la obligo a sensoriar el lugar donde provenían los sonidos

Ino agrando los ojos demasiado y comenzó respirar mas rápido y sin mas se dirigió donde estaban aquellas dos presencias tan conocidas

Ino se le escapó un jadeo al mismo tiempo que brotaban de sus ojos unas rebeldes lagrimas

-ooohh oh Sai -gemía una peli rosa besando con fuerza al un peli negro

-H'm -respondía el devolviéndole el mismo gesto

Ino los veía mientras seguían besándose sintiendo como su corazon se rompía y sin mas salio corriendo captando la atención de Sakura y Sai en el proceso

-oh no -susurro El azabache sin notar la sonrisa de su compañera

Fin del Flash Back

-Porque me hiciste eso pensé que eramos amigas Sakura -susurro ella sin fuerzas recostándose en el pasto sin poder dejar de sacar lagrimas

-Sai te amo porque me engañaste - Se dijo mientras se sentaba y metía su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-H'M sigues siendo igual de dramática que antes no es asi yamanaka -hablo de pronto un azabache inclinándose hacia ella quedándose mirando esos ojos azules

\- Sasuke...

Se agradecen criticas y/o comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2

-Sasuke ... Que haces aquí -Pronuncio después de haber recuperado su tranquilidad

-H'm Yamanaka ¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí? -hablo el último de los Uchiha serio mirándola fijamente

Ino tensiono todo su cuerpo. Tenía suficientes problemas como para que Sasuke apareciera y la irritara más al intentar molestarla

-Hm no tengo tiempo para esto-gruño ella levantándose del pasto, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que anteriormente adornaban de su cara.

Porque Ino Yamanaka era orgullosa y no le mostraría sus problemas a cualquier persona. Con este pensamiento ella empezó a caminar directo hacia su casa pasando de largo a Sasuke, que se quedó serio siguiéndola con la mirada

-Por lo visto no eres la misma que recuerdo de hace seis años -hablo el roncamente dirigiendo una mirada hacia la espalda de ella viendo como ella detenía su andar

-Pues que honor que me recuerdes Sasuke y si claro que ya no soy la misma niña que tenía doce años-contesto ella de espaldas

-que tratas de decir Yamanaka...-interrogo el azabache

-pensé que lo habías entendido Sasuke, me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi cuando lo único por lo que pensabas era en la venganza y seguir un camino de venganza-escupió ella sin medir sus palabras al recordar como el la ignoraba y trataba hace años.

\- ¡Cállate Yamanaka! ¡tú no sabes nada sobre mí! Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma tonta de hace años-respondió el con demasiado odio en sus palabras

Ino volteo su cuerpo para encararlo y avanzo hasta llegar enfrente del distanciados solo por un pequeño espacio

\- ¿y tú piensas que sabes sobre mí? Vamos Sasuke tú no sabes remotamente nada de mi si acaso solo me recuerdas como un estorbo, un mal recuerdo, Algo irritante o solo una molestia que siempre se lanzaba a ti cuando te veía ... Pero yo soy más que eso Sasuke y tú no lo comprenderás jamás-contesto ella

-vamos Yamanaka ¿Acaso me dirás que ya lo estas enamorada de mí? Eso es absurdo -hablo el tranquilamente

-No Sasuke no es absurdo a eso se le llama madurar , ya no soy la misma chiquilla que moría por que le sonrieras , que lloraba por cada indiferencia tuya , no , yo ya no lloro por ti ni me muero por una sonrisa tuya porque yo ya no te amo Sasuke te olvide como tú me olvidaste de mi cuando te fuiste de la aldea sin importarte como me sentí al respecto pero eso no importa ya , tú ya no eres importante para mí y yo no voy a suplicar de nuevo por tu amor , tengo dignidad Sasuke y no la arrojare a la basura solo por un tipo que nunca correspondió mis sentimientos , tu ni ningún otro harán que me vuelva humillar por ellos

Sasuke se quedó calla do viendo como la rubia se daba media vuelta y caminaba de nuevo a su destino

Ino murmuró algo que apenas pudo oír y lo dejo curioso

-no me humillare ni por ti no por... Sai.


End file.
